Crimson Tale
by Eridescent
Summary: Red will give Senna a new love. RenjixSenna
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahem! So this is my first fanfic ever so I'd appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. This story revolves around Renji and Senna; there will be other pairings like my OTP Ichiruki and so on. May be OOC just saying. I'll explain how Senna returned later. I think I'll make Senna's and other people's memories and inner monologues italicized.

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach (sobs).

Senna never really liked the color yellow. She realized she never really liked orange either even if her eyes were that color, she didn't like it anymore. That person who saved her with that hair color between dandelion yellow and bright orange...no it was impossible now. Her whole rescue always seemed a bit off. Even when he held her triumphantly by his side it always seemed like he was holding someone else…to him. He muttered something that bothered her. It seemed as if he wanted to rescue someone else…again from what she heard.

"Rukia"

The Soul Society invited her to stay perhaps out of sympathy or even guilt. Nevertheless, she accepted their invitation knowing there wouldn't be any room for her in the Kurosaki household. The cool autumn breeze blew through her plum colored hair. She looked out of her room at the leaves that were falling and flying. Some turning that magnificent shade of red that she so loved others were yellow and orange.

" _Don't ya think red suits me so much better?"_

That red ribbon, her beloved ribbon was gone. Forgotten.

"Oi!"

How much she loves the color red.

"Oi!"

It's just the symbol of so many…

"OI! GIRL! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE…!"

"I HEARD YOU! NOW SHUT UP!"

So red can be annoying sometimes, like that red haired fuku-taicho who couldn't even let her reminisce in her own thoughts.

"_Which squad should I be in? Ugh. Why are there so many?"_

She was going to pick which squad she wanted to be in today. Squads 2,4, and 12 were out of the question once she learned what they specialized in. Assassination and healing weren't really her thing and the captain of squad 12 would only see her as a specimen to experiment on. There was only one squad that she thought she would feel comfortable in joining. She had to make a decision standing before all captains.

" I pick…squad…6."

A/N: Okay so I know it's a short chapter, but please bear with me. There aren't many stories about Renji and Senna since it is a crack ship, but I got the idea from when Senna said that red suited her more than yellow (Renji-red Ichigo-yellow). I made a bit of a fan comic to go with it just to help you visualize it (I mean like two pages). I have limited resources and my drawing skills aren't that good, but I hope you like it. Also, I don't know whether to set this before or after the HM arc. I won't update unless people like it. So please, I beg of you, review. Thank you.

~Eridescent


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay! So some people like this story (Thank you DieRedPinapple!) Yay! Onward with the story.

Disclaimer: Trust me. I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Chapter 2: First Day In Squad 6

Standing in front of all the captains, Senna had made her decision. Byakuya would not be pleased.

"I pick…squad 6."

"Head Captain I do not believe my squad is the right place for this girl."

"Well why not? She has a zanpakuto, is proficient in kido, and has fighting experience. She is good enough to be in any squad."

Byakuya scowled. _"This will be Abarai fuku-taicho's job not mine"._

The Head Captain chuckled a bit at Byakuya's annoyed expression.

"Very well then Kuchiki-taicho will assign you a job. You are dismissed."

Byakuya approached her. His annoyed expression was now hidden behind the unreadable Kuchiki mask.

"You shall do as Abarai fuku-taicho tells you. You are his responsibility. You will find him in the squad 6 barracks. That is all."

"Abarai? So that's his name?""Need help finding Baboon-kun?" Yachiru said startling Senna."Who?"

"Abarai Renji. Byaku-shi's fuku-taicho."

"Thank you. Um…who exactly are you?"

"I'm Kusajishi Yachiru. I'm the fuku-taicho for squad 11. I remember Ken-chan had a fun time when we went to save you."

"Fuku-taicho for squad eleven? T-The one with that psycho captain?"

Thanks to Yachiru's help she got around the squad 6 barracks. Renji had been the only person she had remembered that was a friend of Ichigo's besides Rukia. It was probably because of his bright red hair that she remembered him.

"Abarai fuku-taicho. Kuchiki-taicho told me that I would your assistant."

"Exactly why did you join this squad?"

"Well. You're the only person I remember who was with Ichigo."

Renji was visibly annoyed. Senna was enjoying this.

"With that bright red hair, who could forget you?"

"YOU GIRL…!"

" It's not girl it's Senna."

"…I can't call you by your first name."

"Wow. I guess you forget I was a collection of memories with a thousand different names. I guess if you want me to call you by you're first name that's okay…Renji."

"H-Hold on gir err…Senna…"

"Wait a minute. Senna-chan? No. That makes it sound like she's my girlfriend. Senna-san? No. That still sounds weird. People will get the wrong idea if I just call her Senna. DAMN IT!"

"Well then, what do you want me to…Renji?"

"_Tch. That girl is so full of herself."_

"I guess you can take a seat beside me and organize these papers into repair requests and mission reports and…"

"Mission reports?"

"Errm…yeah. We will be taking frequent trips to the world of the living for various reasons such as taking a hollow count"

"Cool. When are we going?"

"I think tomorrow is when we'll go to check up on the soul reapers stationed in Karakura Town."

Senna's heart skipped a beat.

"O-Oh I see. How much time do we have there?"

Renji grinned. "The whole day. It is like a day off for the people who do these missions. Relax. The actual mission will only take about thirty minutes since there is only Ichigo, Rukia, and that guy who everybody knows never does his job right (A/N: I forget his name xP)."

Senna stopped talking and went back to organizing papers. It was an easy job, but it was time-consuming. The two finished around six-o'clock.

The room was bathed in the evening glow just as the sun was setting. Senna breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened up. Renji just yawned and stretched.

Grrrrowl

"_DAMMIT!" _Senna thought in frustration as her stomach growled. She felt her face getting hot. She'd forgotten that she hadn't had anything to eat since that stupid meeting.

"Huh? Haven't you eaten since that meeting in the morning Senna?"

"Err…"

"Well do you want to grab a bite with the other fuku-taicho?"

"H-Huh? Errm…I don't think I'd be too comfortable there only knowing two people."

" Okay then, but you're always welcome to join. Be ready tomorrow. Early, I want to have time to do other things in the world of the living. The sunglasses there are cheaper than here."

With that, Senna bolted out of the room first to get something to eat and second to have time to think before going to sleep.

"Right. Tomorrow I should say yes so I won't feel alone here. Tomorrow…"

A/N: On the Bleach Wiki somewhere it says that Renji spends half of his yearly paycheck on one pair of sunglasses (he always breaks them). Yeah. I thought Senna would remember Renji out of all the soul reapers because of his hair. Slight Ichiruki in the next chapter. So I've decided this will be set before the HM arc since the first movie came out before the HM arc in the anime. I don't know how the timeline will work, but it's been awhile since they've last seen Senna. Oh and if you didn't know (most likely you do) in Japan only in very intimate relationships, families, or very close friends such as childhood friends are allowed to call each other by their first names without an honorific. Sorry if my author's notes are too long I'm a newbie at this. I'll try to shorten them. R&R.

~Eridescent


End file.
